


mood to cuddle

by lamon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Kinda somnophilia, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Raw Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 11:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamon/pseuds/lamon
Summary: chenle wants cuddles, and jeno's willing to deliver





	mood to cuddle

"i’m in the mood to cuddle, can someone change rooms with me, please?" chenle complains after they enter the hotel, and the manager tells him they gonna share the room. chenle eyes the rest of dreamies with pleading look, keeping it a bit longer on jeno, who looks around and then chuckles.

"jaemin, can you share the room with the manager?" he asks an obviously surprised jaemin, who almost pouts.

"so you're kicking me out?" he says, crossing his arms in a playful manner, but chenle immediately grabs his arm and shakes it.

"please-please-please hyung! i don’t want to be alone tonight!" he whines looking in jaemin's sceptical eyes, who sighs and reaches his hand to pinch chenle's cheek.

"what wouldn't we do for you, lele", he gives the boy a lenient smile, and chenle smiles back happily before turning his hopeful look to jeno, who's now going to spend the night before the concert with him. jeno ruffles chenle's hair, laughing warmly at the way he clings to him right away as they head to their room. he knows that the boy likes roommating with him, because if others sometimes grow slightly annoyed by his naturally clingy behavior, jeno never refuses to cuddle him when he needs it, and always returns a hug or a kiss, aware that it calms chenle down, when he's nervous before a performance.

in the room they are met with a big bed as usually, and after taking a shower chenle climbs on it, wearing his pyjamas, and curls up, beaming a smile to jeno, who wipes his wet hair with a towel.

"you'll be the big spoon and i'll be the little spoon", chenle says patting the place behind him.

"as you wish, lele", jeno chuckles, feeling his heart go warmer at the trusting look chenle stares at him with, and after switching off the lights he crawls on the bed too, covering them both with a blanket as he hugs chenle from behind, settling his body so that it shapes perfectly against chenle's back.

"i want a kiss", chenle utters and sighs sleepily. it's also a usual thing, and jeno can't help but coo at him before he presses his lips to chenle's still a bit damp temple a few times, making chenle hum in content as he's falling asleep. it takes jeno a bit longer to feel the drowse finding his way to his tired body, but the scent of chenle's skin and the sound of his soft steady breaths almost lull him to sleep, when jeno hears a muffled and long moan before a whiny 'hyung' reaches his ears. jeno reluctantly opens his eyes.

"lele?" he whispers after hearing the moan again, but chenle doesn't respond, just fidgets on his place, pressing his ass close to jeno's clothed cock. jeno lets out a shaky breath as his eyes fly open, and he swallows thickly and calls chenle again.

"lele? are you sleeping?" this time a bit louder, but again no answer comes. instead chenle lets out an incoherent whimper and grinds against jeno, who has to grit his teeth not to groan. it's fucking middle of the night, he's lying on the bed with his dongsaeng who apparently sees a wet dream, and his theory is proved to be right when he wants to move his hand to release chenle from his hug, but it accidentally brushes against chenle's hard cock. 'oh my god', jeno almost panics, knowing that if chenle wakes up now, it would be a hella awkward situation, so he tries to lie still and ignore his own cock, which inevitably grows harder at the spontaneous stimulation. he closes his eyes, but chenle's soft obscene sounds won't let him go back to sleep, and he really wishes he could just get up and go to the bathroom to jerk off quickly. he knows he can't possibly do it, but the need between his legs grows stronger with every second, and he shouldn't, he really shouldn't...

"fuck", he mutters and tightens his wrap around chenle's waist to press the smaller body to him as he starts rocking his hips, his cock rubbing right between chenle's plump asscheeks. he emits a satisfied sigh, finally getting the friction he wanted, while still trying to be subtle because the chance of waking chenle up is much bigger now. and the boy seems to feel what's going on cause his whines become higher, causing jeno to grasp on his waist and bury his head in chenle's neck. he doesn't notice how he starts landing greedy kisses to the boy's skin, breathing heavily as he moves his hips faster and faster, his cock sliding against chenle's ass, and when an impatient groan escapes his lips, he hears a distinct and surprised _"hyung?"_.

now he panics for real.

he freezes, scared stiff, feeling his heart skip a bit and blood go colder. his hands, hugging chenle, start shaking, and he barely recognizes a slight movement of chenle's head as he turns it to look at a frightened jeno before turning back and placing his small palms on jeno's hands.

"can you continue please?" he hears, and first he thinks he's going crazy, but chenle starts moving his ass, whimpering quietly, and jeno needs just a few moments before he moans in chenle's ear and tightens his grip around him.

"fuck, baby..." is all that he can manage, grinding his throbbing cock on chenle's sweet crack.

"hyung, hyung", chenle whimpers as his moves become erratic so their pace don't match, causing them both desperately to try to find it again.

"what is it, lele?" jeno mouths against chenle's earlobe, his head muddled with pleasure.

"it's not enough", chenle whines, buckling his hips backwards, “i want more, hyung, please", he sobs, and these needy sounds make jeno press him closer.

"what do you want baby?" jeno asks, not to tease but to hear an actual answer, but chenle just sobs again.

"i-i don't know hyung, just do something, please", he begs, gripping his hands on jeno. jeno lets out a savage groan when an absolutely mad idea hits him, but before he can think of it, his hands already tug chenle's shorts down to reveal his soft plush buttcheeks.

"does it feel good here?" jeno asks as he strokes the velvet skin at chenle's entrance with his two fingertips.

"it's good, yes, so good, hyung", chenle whimpers, but this lustful sound is silenced when jeno reaches his hand to push his fingers in chenle's mouth. the boy takes them in immediately, without asking questions, moving his head to suck on them, coating the digits with saliva which starts dripping from the seam of his lips. jeno gulps, unintentionally imagining how nice chenle's wet hot mouth would feel around his cock, but he quickly gets back from his fantasies to the reality, which is equally good, and carefully pulls his fingers out to press them to chenle's hole. he pushes them inside, savouring the heavy breaths, which chenle emits at the intrusion, but they are soon changed into whimpers, when jeno starts scissoring him before moving further to hit his prostate.

"it's good here, it's good, hyung", chenle cries out while jeno gently massages his sensitive spot, rubbing it with circular movements. he does his best to restrain his desire to fuck chenle right away, and takes a few necessary moments to stretch him better, before he finally pulls his fingers out and tugs his own underwear down to press his leaking and cock to the boy's hole.

chenle's body trembles beside him, and jeno kisses his head soothingly as he pushes his cock inside him, gasping at the way the tight walls wrap around his shaft. a cry of pain, which falls from chenle's lips, is expected, and jeno readily strokes the boy's sides giving him time to adjust to the cock in his ass. 

"it's okay baby, it's gonna be okay", jeno whispers when he starts making slow thrusts, planting kisses wherever he can reach on chenle's body, and chenle nods a few times and mewls reaching his hand to dig his fingers in jeno's arm. his ass is incredibly tight, the sensation makes jeno's head dizzy, and when chenle clenches it, jeno growls and squeezes him in his hands to start fucking into him faster.

they are both turned on to the degree, when the release is wanted more than anything, and to make chenle feel even better, jeno takes his small cock in his fist and starts stroking it in sync with his thrusts.

"like that, hyung, like that", chenle sobs on the verge of crying, and tries to move his hips so he can both push back on jeno's cock and push forward to meet the moves of his hand, but he fails when his orgasm starts building in his lower part. jeno feels chenle buckling his hips erratically before the boy cries out and cums in his fist, his limbs shaking as he jerks his hips a few times after the pleasure floods his body. he whines quietly as jeno continues hammering into him, chasing his own release, and he's glad he has enough self-control to pull out in the last moment not to cum in chenle's fluttering hole. he strokes his cock once before spilling his cum on chenle's ass, shutting his eyes and groaning in chenle's neck.

jeno lets out a few heavy breaths before opening his eyes and seeing chenle's hole dirtied in his cum, and he doesn't think when he takes off his t-shirt to wipe them both, too tired for any kind of reflexion. as he's done, he gently turns chenle over to look at his tired but satisfied face with closed eyes, and brushes the sweaty locks off his forehead.

“hmm", chenle hums and opens his eyes, with a small smile on his face, "hyung is so good to me", he whispers sleepily, making jeno want to kiss him, which he does, cautiously and softly, earning a quiet moan as chenle idly moves his lips against jeno's mouth. when he breaks the kiss, chenle seems to be sleeping, his eyes closed, breath silent and features calm.

"sleep well, baby", jeno whispers, stroking chenle's cheek, and suddenly feels himself on the verge of drifting off as well. he pulls chenle closer so he can hug him again, and closes his eyes with a deep exhale, enjoying the way chenle's body presses against his, before finally sinking into the long-awaited slumber.


End file.
